


Картина в целом

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, HEA, Hurt/Comfort, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Селфцест, недопонимание
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Новые отношения Рей идеальны. Ну, почти идеальны, если не учитывать тот факт, что её парень Бен во время секса не издаёт ни звука, независимо от того, что она с ним вытворяет. Но как-то раз Рей застаёт его за... очень, очень громким рукоблудием.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Картина в целом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Big Picture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269940) by [violethoure666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666). 



**Is it your fear of being buried  
That makes you so afraid to speak?  
An avalanche of opinions  
Like the one that fell that I'm now underneath  
It was my voice that moved the first rock  
And I would do it all again  
I mean, it's cool if you keep quiet  
But I like singing**

**Bright Eyes — The Big Picture**

Рей обожает заниматься сексом с Беном.

Он большой и сильный, и он не торопится с ней, не спеша подготавливает её своим ртом и огромными пальцами. Ей нравится ощущение его щетины на своих бёдрах или щеках, ей нравится ощущение его члена, когда он толкается в неё, нравится чувствовать приятное жжение, растяжку и наполненность.

Рей обожает заниматься сексом с Беном; просто она не уверена, что Бену нравится заниматься сексом _с ней_.

Наверное, глупо переживать об этом, но однажды утром, за полными тарелками сладких хлопьев, она, наконец, спрашивает, действительно ли ему _нравится_ её трахать, и в ответ он недоверчиво таращится на неё, прежде чем затащить её наверх и выебать как следует. После того, как они заканчивают, он говорит ей, что _да_ , ему нравится заниматься с ней сексом, и этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы развеять любые сомнения и всё же…

Он ведёт себя очень тихо, невероятно сдержанно. Каждый раз, когда он кончает, то зарывается лицом ей в шею. Каждый раз, когда он её трахает, то сжимает губы, сосредоточенно хмурится и не издаёт ни звука, только шумно дышит через нос в ритме с собственными толчками. 

Каждый раз она пытается вынудить его сдаться. Она пытается сжаться на нём сильнее, покрепче, всю душу из него вытрахать. И в такие моменты его глаза расширяются, а губы раскрываются, но ни единого звука не срывается с них. 

Как-то раз она напрямую просит его сказать, хорошо ли ему с ней. 

— Прошу тебя, Бен, скажи мне, _пожалуйста_ , тебе хорошо?

— Замечательно, — отвечает он, а потом снова прячет лицо.

Возможно, она просто эгоистична. Возможно, Бен ведёт себя в постели именно так, а не иначе, а она ведёт себя просто нелепо и несправедливо, желая, чтобы он делал то, что для него неестественно. Попроси её Бен вести себя в постели потише, она бы обиделась, и, возможно, её порывы настолько же грубы. Она любит Бена, пусть и не говорила ему об этом напрямую... пока ещё нет. Есть несколько вещей, на которые она не смогла бы закрыть глаза, но тихий секс не входит в их число.

Но просто всё это _немножко_ досадно.

Рей всегда нравились звуки, которые издают мужчины, теряя контроль, но она не нуждается в этом, чтобы чувствовать себя удовлетворённой. Она делает всё возможное, чтобы забыть об этом, и сосредотачивается на тех вещах, которые ей нравятся в их отношениях. На еде, которую Бен готовит, на том, как он пахнет, когда обнимает её, и на том, что она больше никогда не чувствует себя одинокой... И, ладно, хорошо, всё остальное совсем неважно.

***

Обычно Рей не уходит с работы пораньше, но под зданием, где она работает, прорывает водопровод, и весь магазин закрывается в полдень. Она собиралась пойти к Бену в четыре, но у неё есть ключи от его квартиры, и ей не очень хочется пилить через весь город к себе, а потом обратно, раз уж Бен живёт так близко. Она знает, что сейчас он на работе, но он же сам дал ей ключи, и если не для таких случаев, то... для чего вообще?

До дома Бена всего пять минут ходьбы, но она всё равно ему пишет.

**Рей** : _подвал в «Джава Джо» затопило, так что нас отпустили домой, я пойду к тебе и буду ждать тебя с работы там :)_

Бен ей не отвечает, но так бывает, если он на встрече, так что, воспользовавшись своим ключом, она заходит к нему в квартиру. Которая большая и яркая, и пахнет в ней Беном. Скинув туфли, она идёт к холодильнику за газировкой... и вдруг слышит _это_.

Низкий, долгий стон. 

Кто-то находится в квартире... 

Кто-то в квартире, и... 

И они трахаются.

Она холодеет, а мысли несутся вскачь, навёрстывая упущенное, потому что на голос Бена это совершенно не похоже, но это _мужской голос_ , и, о, господи, он ей изменяет? Он что, вернулся с работы с любовником?

Весь ужас смывает ярость, и Рей мчится по коридору к спальне Бена.

А там кто-то скулит и стонет, и, кажется, совершенно теряет контроль. Рей вся трясётся. Ей не верится, что скоро она переживёт свой собственный момент в стиле «попались!», как в «Изменщиках» или в начале какой-то дешёвой мелодрамы, в которой девушка бросает своего парня-мудака.

Вот только Бен не мудак, по крайней мере, она так не думала... 

Дрожа, она толкает дверь в спальню.

Ей требуется минута, чтобы понять, что происходит. Бен один, что не имеет никакого смысла, и в руке у него собственный член, вид которого отвлекает, и он сидит, откинув голову назад, и он... Он... хнычет, стонет, скулит, словно ему больно, и бормочет какую-то ерунду, трахая собственную руку.

Рей чувствует облегчение, но в тоже время она абсолютно раздавлена. 

Она очень рада, что Бен не трахает кого-то другого, _точка_ , но и понять она не в состоянии, как это он едва ли на части не распадается от собственного прикосновения, тогда как... _не делает_ этого, когда к нему прикасается она.

А ещё Рей просто в ужасе, потому что она только что ворвалась в квартиру к своему парню, а потом и в его спальню, и, о, господи, ей пора уносить ноги... Но она не может отвести взгляд о того, как безжалостно он сжимает член в кулаке и как его глаза блестят от непролитых слёз, пока он задыхается, скулит и вгрызается в свободный кулак. А потом он оборачивается, замечает её, и глаза его распахиваются в ужасе. Движение его руки замедляется, но он не останавливается сразу, вместо этого достаточно сильно сжимает основание члена, и с его губ тут же срывается очередной стон, но у неё такое чувство, что он делает это нарочно, чтобы не кончить здесь и сейчас, а потом он поспешно натягивает боксеры обратно, и она никогда прежде не видела, чтобы он хоть раз выглядел настолько не уверенным в себе.

— Извини... Я тебе писала... На работе случился... потоп, так что я... Я не хотела... Я могу... — качая головой, Рей замолкает. Бен, кажется, в ужасе. Рей чувствует, что между ними что-то сломалось, и она не уверена, что они смогут это исправить.

Дело не в том, что он дрочил; ей совершенно всё равно, дрочит ли Бен или смотрит порно или ещё что... Просто это очевидно, что ему с самим собой хорошо так, как никогда не было... с ней.

— Рей, — начинает он, и кажется, что он пытается набраться храбрости, чтобы объясниться. — Послушай, я...

— Нет, всё нормально! — отвечает Рей, слишком быстро и слишком резко. — Я не должна была вот так вламываться, это моя вина. Это твой дом, и ты можешь делать всё, что... — ей приходится остановиться. Слёзы, подобно цунами, обжигают горло и глаза. Тихонько всхлипнув, она прижимает руку ко рту.

— Рей? — зовёт Бен и встаёт с кровати, чтобы подойти к ней. Выставив перед собой руки, она качает головой.

Она уйдёт через минутку, как только возьмёт себя в руки. Она уйдёт и больше никогда не увидит Бена, поскольку, очевидно, то, что ему нужно... дать ему этого она не в состоянии.

Он выглядит беспомощным, смущённым и взволнованным, и это так отличается от того, как он выглядит обычно. Когда он принимает решения, он абсолютно непоколебим. Это дезориентирует — видеть его неуверенным в себе настолько.

— Рей, прости меня, я... Я могу объяснить...

— Не нужно, — говорит она и отступает от него. Он не следует за ней, не пытается к ней прикоснуться. — Я всё поняла. Прости... Я... — она проглатывает очередной крошечный всхлип, стараясь не позволить печали себя захлестнуть, и вместо этого в ней разгорается гнев. — Наверное, мне всего лишь было нужно, чтобы ты был со мной честен.

Бен краснеет, и когда он кивает ей, член в нижнем белье, который только что был наполовину твёрд, смягчается.

— Знаю, но я не хотел... Не хотел тебя отталкивать, понимаешь? Я хотел дать нам, — он останавливается и вздыхает. — Я хотел дать нам шанс.

Из глаз Рей текут слёзы. Ей нужно уйти. Она ужасно жалеет, что вообще пришла сюда, тогда как могла просто продолжать притворяться, что всё в порядке. Всё было бы отлично, не узнай она о том, что не может его удовлетворить, но теперь...

— Можно я только спрошу кое о чём, а потом уйду?

Бен выглядит расстроенным и подавленным. Никогда прежде она не видела его таким покрасневшим. Когда он кивает, его глаза горят. 

— Я что-то делаю не так? Потому что я могу попытаться научиться, если это... Если дело в этом? — слова звучат как вопрос, хотя на самом деле это не так. — Или ты просто... не испытываешь ко мне сексуального влечения? — с этим она ничего не смогла бы поделать, и было бы намного легче просто отпустить, а не пытаться исправить то, что она...

— Чего? — Бен выглядит сбитым с толку, и на этот раз делает к ней шаг.

Рей вытирает нос тыльной стороной рукава. Она не может перестать плакать. Готовясь расстаться с ним навсегда, она понимает, что любит его. Ещё больше слёз застилают глаза — её собственный прорванный водопровод.

— Может, я могла бы исправиться, я могла бы... Если бы ты показал мне, что нужно сделать, я бы попыталась... — в отчаянии шепчет она. « _Пожалуйста, дай мне попробовать научиться, я сделаю всё, что угодно, лишь бы не потерять тебя_ ».

Бен внезапно оказывается в её пространстве. Она замечает, что он слегка дрожит, но к ней он не прикасается.

— Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, — тихо говорит он. — Рей, я... Ты удивительная, почему ты думаешь, что ты... Когда это _мне_ следует извиняться, и я... Я _не хотел_ , чтобы ты это видела, мне так жаль. Я знаю, что это... мягко говоря, непривлекательно.

Он опускает взгляд к полу и хмурится, поджимая губы и стискивая челюсть.

Брови Рей сходятся вместе, пока она изучает выражение лица Бена.

— А что я должна думать? — спрашивает она. — Когда ты явно наслаждаешься собственной рукой больше... чем... _Намного больше_ , чем... чем _мной_.

Бен снова смотрит ей в лицо, и его губы приоткрываются. 

— _Чего?_ — спрашивает он, глядя на неё сверху вниз. Но Рей сначала ничего не отвечает, лишь пожимает плечами и пытается сморгнуть слёзы.

— Если ты просто не считаешь меня привлекательной, это... это нормально. Бывает, — это _не нормально_ , но произнести этого вслух она _не может_. — Но если... если я не очень хороша в сексе или типа того, я могла бы попытаться... ну, знаешь... стать лучше? Ты мог бы показать мне, как доставить тебе удовольствие. 

Бен начинает смеяться, и Рей на мгновение кажется, что это невероятно жестоко, прежде чем понимает, что он тоже плачет.

— Рей, — говорит он. — Я... Я люблю тебя. — Он улыбается и слегка пожимает плечами, и Рей чувствует, как напряжение её отпускает, хотя неуверенность в себе, унижение и мысли о том, что она его _не удовлетворяет_ , всё ещё занимают её разум. — Мне нравится быть с тобой. С тобой мне невероятно хорошо, просто здорово, намного лучше, чем... — глядя на свою руку, он усмехается.

— Но, — начинает она сконфуженно. — Тогда почему ты не издаёшь эти звуки при мне? — в конце её голос слегка надламывается. 

Бен выглядит совершенно сбитым с толку. 

— Потому что... — он запинается. — Потому что мужчины не... мужчины не _скулят_ и не _хнычут_ , Рей. Это... это просто унизительно, — он снова краснеет, и у Рей голова идёт кругом, но она хочет его выслушать. — Мне говорили... в прошлом... что это очень, очень непривлекательно, когда парни издают подобные звуки, и мне _очень трудно_ этого не делать, особенно когда я с тобой, — признаётся он.

Рей открывает рот в изумлении.

— Ты что, прикалываешься надо мной? Бен, — Рей придвигается чуть ближе к своему парню, она до сих пор не дотронулась до него и теперь не может этого вынести. Бен, который обычно невероятно уверен в себе и полностью сдержан, который буквально образец контроля, сейчас дрожит. — Я _обожаю_ , когда ты издаёшь звуки, я отчаянно _нуждаюсь_ в них. Не знаю, что за сука сказала тебе иначе, но... _Бен_... Всё в тебе... — она дрожит. — Я обожаю в тебе _всё_ , и я хочу знать, хорошо ли тебе со мной. Разве тебе не нравится, когда из-за тебя я задыхаюсь? — выглядя потрясённым, Бен кивает. — Не нравится, когда из-за тебя я срываюсь на крик, когда без конца повторяю твоё имя? Когда ты понимаешь, что мне так хорошо с тобой, что я ничего не могу с собой поделать?

Рей прижимается к Бену, кладёт руки ему на бёдра, касается носом его носа, и он нежно целует её, шепча ей в губы « _нравится_ ».

— Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, — говорит она. — Хочу, чтобы ты отпустил себя, хочу, чтобы ты доверился мне. 

Бен кивает, и Рей мягко толкает его в грудь, загоняя обратно в кровать. Широко распахнув глаза и с изумлённым выражением лица, он охотно падает на спину.

У неё не занимает много времени стянуть с Бена боксеры и обнажить член, который тут же становится твёрдым чуть больше, чем наполовину, едва она обхватывает его рукой.

Обычно Бен не позволяет ей прикасаться к себе вот так, предпочитая самостоятельно довести член до полной твёрдости, и кончает внутрь неё, спрятав лицо, лишь после того, как доведёт её до оргазма по крайней мере дважды.

Но теперь он позволяет ей к себе прикоснуться. Член до сих пор слегка влажный, и на тумбочке она замечает бутылку смазки, которую прежде не видела; обычно они в ней не нуждаются. Она выдавливает себе в ладонь немного и проходится по члену несколько раз, пока он не становится достаточно скользким и движения её руки не начинают сопровождаться влажными звуками.

Она видит, как лицо Бена напрягается, и он закрывается от неё. Его руки сжимаются в кулаки.

— Бен, — тихо зовёт она, — посмотри на меня.

Открыв глаза, Бен моргает, глядя на неё. Свободной рукой Рей касается его лица, и Бен хнычет, позволяя ей себя успокоить. Он сдерживает очередной тихий стон, вместо этого издав разочарованный скулёж.

— Ты всё ещё сдерживаешься, — говорит она. — Прекрати. Всё нормально. Это же я, и... — Рей глубоко вздыхает. — Таким ты мне очень нравишься. Я люблю тебя.

Бен стонет, она никогда прежде не слышала, чтобы он издавал подобные звуки, и от этого у неё в животе разливается жар. Она начинает двигать рукой быстрее, сжимая член сильнее.

Бен начинает скулить, его щёки пылают, а губы блестят, когда он прижимает подбородок к груди, чтобы посмотреть, что Рей с ним делает. Толкаясь бёдрами вверх, он продолжает хныкать, стонать.

Он очень _шумный_. Шумнее, чем другие парни, с которыми она была, такой же шумный, как в лучших видео с соло мастурбацией, которые она смотрела на порнхабе. Его голос звучит так, словно ему больно, но осознание, что эти звуки вызваны именно удовольствием, пьянящее и восхитительное.

Одной рукой Бен сжимает простыню, а другой стискивает бедро Рей.

— Аххх... Ах... Аххххх... _Рей_! — скулит он, и звуки, срывающиеся с его губ, прямо-таки смущающие, но она никогда в жизни не возбуждалась настолько. — Ахххххх, — стонет он. — Блять... 

— Вот так, — шепчет она ему на ухо. — Ты звучишь так хорошо, что я уже вся насквозь промокла.

Бен порывается скользнуть рукой ей между ног, но она ему не позволяет. 

— Не-а, — с улыбкой говорит она.

— Блять, — выдыхает он, закрывая глаза.

— Смотри на меня, — напоминает она ему, и Бен повинуется, и снова не сдерживает стона, когда она крепче сжимает член. 

— Я уже близко, — говорит он ей, и Рей кивает, используя свободную руку, чтобы стянуть с себя шорты.

— Собираешься кончить? — спрашивает Рей, и Бен кивает. — Скажи мне.

— Сейчас кончу, — выдыхает он, и его голос — который всегда такой низкий — становится выше, резче. — Бля, сейчас кончу.

— Не закрывай глаза, Бен, не отворачивайся от меня. Дай на тебя посмотреть, пожалуйста, как же ты хорош сейчас. 

Оседлав его, Рей продолжает двигать рукой, стоя над ним на коленях так, что головка члена едва касается её между бёдер. В одной руке она сжимает член, в другой — яйца. Лаская их нежно, она скользит рукой чуть ниже и массирует большим пальцем за мошонкой. 

Теряя самообладание, Бен начинает стенать, как загнанный в ловушку зверь, его глаза становятся тёмными, словно смоль, а в уголке губ собирается слюна. 

Он не сводит с неё глаз, хотя она понимает, что получается у него с трудом. Она не позволяет ему толкнуться в себя, вместо этого сжимает член в ладони, пока он едва-едва касается её у самого входа. 

— Пожалуйста, дай мне кончить в тебя, пожалуйста.

Рей позволяет ему скользнуть в себя лишь самым кончиком, но продолжает удерживаться на весу, не позволяя ему проникнуть глубже. Она выкручивает запястье, и Бен вскрикивает, его лицо морщится, и она чувствует в себе первую, обжигающе горячую струю спермы. Бен слишком слаб, но слишком силён — он хватает её за бёдра и одним резким движением опускает на себя. Её глаза расширяются, когда она без подготовки наполняется им до отказа. Она вскрикивает и удивляется, когда кончает вслед за ним, испытав крошечный, но чёткий и реальный оргазм. Жар Бена, выражение его лица... Никогда прежде она не видела, чтобы он кончал так, как сейчас, и он смотрит на неё, смаргивая слёзы, толкаясь в неё раз, второй, третий; член внутри неё дёргается. Рей чувствует, как сжимается на нём, и он стонет с ней в унисон.

Рухнув на него сверху, Рей кладёт голову ему на грудь и слышит, как заходится его сердце. Нежно целуя его всюду, она осторожно приподнимается и тянется выше, чтобы поцеловать его в губы. 

— Больше никогда от меня не прячься, — говорит она ему. — Мне это ужасно понравилось.

Бен на мгновение кажется ошеломлённым, слишком измотанным, чтобы ответить словами, но когда он ей кивает, его глаза сияют. Рей устраивается на нём поудобнее, прижимаясь влажной киской к его бедру. Она чувствует, как из неё вытекает сперма, но Рей вроде как нравится, что она пачкает его. 

Потянувшись к ней, Бен целует её в губы, лениво касаясь её груди через рубашку — неспешно и спокойно. Он касается её тела всюду в течение нескольких минут, прежде чем говорит с ухмылкой:

— Если дашь мне пару минут и «Гаторейд», держу пари, что смогу повторить. 

— Тебе повезло, — с улыбкой отвечает Рей, вставая с кровати и хватая рюкзак. — Посмотри, что я принесла, — она достаёт бутылку голубого «Гаторейда», и на губах Бена появляется самодовольная усмешка. 

— Отлично, — говорит он, а после осушает бутылку и выполняет обещанное.


End file.
